


Good Company

by Anonymous



Series: RE [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Fingering, Mentions of Masturbation, Porn With Plot, She tops, Smut, Soft Femdom, big dick, blowjob, handjob, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set right after Sad, Bored and Alone. Leon finds himself entertained and well accompanied after Ada visits him. She shows him she missed him too.





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this is long, and it took long to write too. Please enjoy.

**1**

 

* * *

 

Leon burned Ada’s letter along with the cardboard box and the ashes rested peacefully in the city’s sewage.

He wanted to keep it, but he also knew the agents would find about it somehow and question him once more, starting a whole new round of interrogations and trouble, for withholding information about a survivor. Not that he knew she had survived.

He kept the choker and pocketed every day, in case the agents would sweep his government-assigned place of living and found it. The smell of her perfume lightly lingered, but it was fading fast.

He felt like an idiot for clinging onto it. His heart raced with the thought of meeting Ada again, without having to worry about keeping themselves alive. Maybe she would keep her word and meet him in person.

One thing was very clear: he was a dumbass, enamored with the thought of her.

 Finding that she was alive, breathed a tiny speck of life into his days. The guilt of letting her go at the NEST haunted him very often. Knowing she was well enough to contact him, made him happy in a way.

He didn’t think of anything else. The G-sample was gone. She probably procured her own safety first. That’s how she survived. He _tried_ to convince himself of that.

 

Leon still had trouble sleeping, but after the letter, he felt free. He didn’t have to pick up the magazines the agents jokingly provided anymore.

The intrusive thoughts of a dead girl wouldn’t come to his mind when jerked off. She was alive.

He had dreamed, once or twice, about the kiss. Chaste and simple, and probably manipulation, but it didn’t fail to fuel him.

After finishing, he always felt like he had just regressed into an idiot teenager, for such a menial thing to make him come.

But he repeated that every now and then.

 

Another day of “pre-training”. He guessed it was just a way to kill time while they fixed whatever paperwork they needed to do.

They let him visit his family shortly, under supervision. Leon was very much reminded every day that he could not talk about the truth of Raccoon City with no one. He was only allowed to say he made it out on time before the blast and that he didn’t know the cause of the explosion.

The light of his bedside lamp dimly illuminated the room.

He sat down on his bed in contemplation of what to do. 

Sleep? A shower? Masturbate?

Maybe jerking off in the shower and sleeping afterwards was for the best.

He looked around for something comfortable to change into after washing up.

Before stepping into the shower, he heard a sharp sound against the glass of the window. It made him jump, but he calmed himself down quickly after.

Maybe the glass was reacting to the cold outside.

He shrugged it off, but more tapping resounded, like the sound of keys against the crystal.

He scratched his head and walked towards it, moving the curtain to find the source of the noise.

 A human silhouette stood outside it, blurred by darkness.

“What the fuck?” he whispered to himself, unnerved. The person outside tapped on the window again, louder than the previous times.

He let the curtain go, visually searched the room for something that could serve as a weapon.

Absolutely nothing.

Tapping again, more desperate.

“ _Maybe they deployed another weapon like the Raccoon tyrant. Maybe I’m good as dead right now_ ” were Leon’s main in the moment.

He reached for the handle of the door to the small balcony, taking a deep breath and instantly going into defense mode.

 The first thing that hit him was a frigid wind.

Then the realization of what, or who stood in front of him.

“Took your sweet time” a voice reprimanded.

He froze in place, flabbergasted. 

“Ada?”, the only thing he could utter.

“Get inside. It’s freezing out here.”

Leon obeyed, like the puppy he was. He felt stupid for just letting himself be ordered around, but it was for the best. The cold stung him all over.

He switched the light on before turning his attention back at her.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” his questions poured over her, and Ada just eyed the room. It wasn’t particularly messy, but she looked very out of place.

She wore a black coat and scarf. Her high heeled boots were damp.

She checked her watch. “I was in the neighborhood”, Ada shrugged.

 “How did you get out? Are you okay? How’s your shoulder?”, even if he tried, he couldn’t stop asking questions, but Ada didn’t seem to want to answer them. 

“Leon” she sighed. “Calm down, will you?”

“How am I going to calm down? I’m under government supervision. What if they know you’re here?”

 

She smirked, amused. “They know nothing”, Ada scoffed and rolled her eyes. “And I’m fine. I made it out on the nick of time.”

Leon just let his weight fall on the bed, sitting, feeling hot and angry suddenly. “I... I have a lot to say to you.”

“Let it out”, the coolness of Ada’s response infuriated him more.

Truly, there was _a lot_. After finding out she was alive, a list came to mind, but he had dropped it shortly because he had no idea if he’d ever see her again.

“Why did you use me? I risked my life.  _You_  risked your life _._ For whom? Are they  _that_  important?”Leon shook his head, trying to put his thoughts in order.

“Well, Leon. You intended to become a police officer, even if it meant risking your life for the job. That’s how far you were willing to go. I don’t see how my job wasn’t just as important.” Ada replied, crossing her arms, looking down at him.

“You know you’re not working for good people”, his eyes met with hers.

“Good is such a subjective attribute. Tell me, did you know about your boss at Raccoon City, Irons? He was a pig, and supposedly one of the good guys.”

He went quiet. He knew Ada was not a bad person. She urged him multiple times to get out. Even when she was hurt, she insisted him to get away and he didn’t. He set himself up.

“Why are you here?” he looked to the side, unable to resume eye contact. Jesus, he felt like an idiot.

“I was running some errands in town. I found out about your location and I thought I could drop by for a visit” Ada said, leaning against the wall with a cocked brow. “And as to how I know your exact whereabouts, it only takes a good insider friend.” She smirked a second time.

She walked towards him, sat next to him and crossed her leg over the other. “I told you I wanted to see you again, didn’t I?”

 “ _Oh_. So you didn’t lie about that one?”Leon shot back, looking at hair straight in the eye.

Ada averted her gaze somewhere else, blinking once.

“I’ll leave if you want me to”, Ada affirmed sincerely as she got up on her feet.

Leon grabbed her by the wrist.

“Don’t go.” He requested in a small voice.

She sat back next to him, but closer.

“Why did you kiss me?” he inquired with his big puppy eyes. “Just so I did your dirty work? It sure worked.” He was left wondering if that was her normal proceeding in past missions.

“So you didn’t ask any more questions. Partly.” Ada half-smiled. The other part of her knew they wouldn’t make it out alive. “And I couldn’t let your cute lips go unkissed.” 

He rolled his eyes but chuckled afterwards, looking straight to the front and trying to not be obvious about blushing. “You didn’t think I would make it?” 

“I didn’t know. Our chances of survival were thin.” She elaborated. “Thankfully you did.”

Ada looked at him sideways, with an enigmatic smirk. He sat there, feeling –and probably looking– like a dumbass while she remained unbothered.

“What were you up to?”

He took a breath before responding. “I..  _uh_. I was going to take a shower”. Leon awkwardly smiled, shortly looking at her in the eye. It was like the words “ _I was about to get in the shower, jack off under the running water thinking about the kiss and your hand on my thigh, then all it a day and get to slee_ p” ran through his head like movie credits rolling aggressively and uppercased.

“Then don’t mind me” she leaned back, supporting her weight on one hand behind her. With the other one she signaled, saying “go ahead.”

“Alright” he shrugged, gathered his things and went into the bathroom. Thank god he didn’t utter the “ _yes ma’am_ ” that was about to slip out of his mouth.

He caught his reflection on the mirror and cringed. 

Leon took his time under the warm water, not knowing what to do. He imagined Ada looking around his room in absolute disgust.

Masturbating in the shower with her just outside seemed heinous on the moment. Just washing up then.

As soon as he was dried and fully clothed, he stepped out, with a towel over his head, not really expecting her to remain. He focused on the noise of running water, so he didn’t hear her leave.

But Ada sat comfortably, cross-legged, focused on a book in her hand.

Her coat laid neatly on the desk chair, along with a bag and her scarf.

She wore a burgundy long-sleeved shirt with black trousers.

Her top was unbuttoned just enough to reveal her collarbones. He pretended drying his hair with the towel, so he could get a good look without being too obvious.

“Is it good?” Leon inquired.

“Yeah. I started it a few weeks back. Something came up and I couldn’t continue. It sat idly on a shelf for months before that.” She sighed, moving the bookmark to where she read up to that moment.

“Tell me”, Ada began, moving her full attention to him. “How do you feel about your future big job with the president?”

Leon sighed, shaking his head, slowly. “I... don’t know” he took the few steps towards the bed, sat down next to her and attempted to relax. “I’m disappointed in them. I don’t know how they could cover something like Raccoon City. How they could keep the public in the dark about it.”

“Oh, Leon. That’s just how politics work”, she assured, apologetically. “You’ll get used it.”

He groaned. 

“Why are you here?” Leon questioned.

Ada stood up, placed her book on the desk, turned around, sat closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh. “I already told you.” 

Because she wanted to see him again. He heard palpitations vibrate in his ears when Ada leaned onto him, grabbing the back of his neck. 

Leon’s body went stiff as her hand rested on his leg.

She kissed him like the time before, gentle and innocently. He hated how much he overthought. He could open his mouth to deepen it, do something with his hands.

Instead he sat there, immobile and waiting for further instructions. 

“You can touch me”, Ada told him, moving back to partially unbutton her shirt; her cleavage, supported by a black, lacy bra occupied his vantage. 

He gathered enough courage to pull her onto his body by the shoulders, worrying he might have been too rough. Ada chuckled at his innocent vehemence.

Leon apologized under his breath, shorty looking at her in the eyes.

“Don’t sweat it, rookie” Ada replied with a smirk. She enjoyed his nervousness.

She pressed her lips against his once more, for a split second before dragging her tongue over his lower lip, causing him to open up for her. Leon sighed after tasting slight fruitiness in her mouth, but Ada didn’t let him dwell on it for long, because her mouth moved across his jaw, down to his neck, and her hands softly caressed his back through the fabric of his t-shirt.

Ada alternated planting kisses with licks at random spots of exposed skin, and Leon worried she’d leave marks that would be hard to explain to the agents, if they noticed.

She was not foolish enough to unintentionally leave trace of her handywork, especially if they would get him in trouble.

Her hand found its way inside his clothing; her fingertips traced random shapes on the smooth skin on his back, until she decided it was time to proceed.

With both hands, she held the hem of his shirt on the sides, and looked at him in the eye, asking for permission.

Leon smiled faintly and lifted his arms like a baby.

“ _So cute_ ”, she thought.

Ada had already seen his naked torso, but when he laid unconscious from a bullet wound, while attempting to dislodge said projectile from inside his shoulder and afraid he’d bleed to death.

But presently, she could finally appreciate how big and toned Leon was, his wide shoulder span with a six pack that was much more noticeable than last time.

The government had him exercising.

She smirked after analyzing him, he remained motionless as he felt scrutinized, trying to not externalize his anticipation.

“Does it hurt?” she questioned him, touching the scar on his shoulder.

Leon was confused for a split second. “Ah. It doesn’t”, but recovery took long, and they told him he was lucky it didn’t touch some important nerve under the shoulder, because consequences were major.

She smiled, sympathetically. When he jumped between her and that bullet, he confirmed her assumptions: he was just a fool.

But when she struggled to patch him up, she realized he was a brave, selfless person. Using him made her feel _a little_ guilty.

Ada untucked her shirt and undid the remaining buttons. She picked his hands up and moved them to her waist.

“I said you could touch me”, she reminded him, while guiding them over her upper body, stationing them on her chest.

He quietly gasped after she tightened her grip on his hands, causing him to squeeze her breasts.

His reaction drew a smile on her face.

He slowly moved his hands, his palms circling at the top of her breasts. She opened her mouth to say something, but a low moan came out. He tried not to stare when she first undressed, but right then, after moving his hands to pull her onto him by the neck, he noticed the fabric of her undergarment was sheer and her nipples were visible through it. He took a deep breath, feeling his body grow hotter; his clothes became restraints.

Ada moved, pushing his chest softly onto the bed. He lied down, and she kneeled next to him. He couldn’t help but focus his full attention on her nipples, erect and prominent though the see-through material of her bra.

Leon licked his lips and Ada discarded her shirt, throwing it to the desk chair. She paid no mind to how it landed, because she returned her attention to him.

She placidly lied on her side next to him, massaging his shoulder, kissing him deeply. Once again, she had to grab his arm and move it around her. He shyly looked a place to grab onto and he landed on her butt. She laughed.

Leon had been blushing violently for a long time, and the discomfort of his erection only exacerbated it. Ada had noticed the outline through his pajama bottoms a while back.

Her kisses moved southwards, planting quick ones on his shoulder, moving towards his big chest. He gasped when she suddenly dragged her tongue on his nipple.

“Ada…” he muttered, coyly, as she began to lazily toy him between her lips.

Her eyes looked up at his, Leon’s brow furrowed, and he bit his lower lip. “Do you like this, rookie?”

“Yes” he answered, a little strained. She rested on his biceps, so he used that arm to bring her face close to his. Her kisses were the best thing he had tasted in a long time, the warmth of her body made him forget about the winter, the future, and –very oddly– her presence didn’t remind him of the Raccoon City horror. His yearning of seeing her again was relieved.

She moaned against his mouth, a sound that resonated all the way down to his dick. He was hard as a diamond; Ada had pushed absolutely every right button in his body.

Her fingers slowly grazed a path down his torso and abdomen. He repeated her name again, almost inaudibly over the sounds of her lips kissing his sternum.

There was a pull at the waistband of his pants, and her hand rapidly slipping inside.

A tiny, involuntary whine escaped from his throat. Ada smiled.

The bulge had grown, but she didn’t instantly move her attention to it, instead, Ada pulled the waistband down and struggled for a moment until he shifted his body in her aid; the band ended bunched around his mid-thigh.

She looked into Leon’s eyes once more, while the palm of her hand slid from his chest down to his lower abdomen. Her thumb snuck under the hem of his underwear.

He nodded as a simple response and she smirked at him.

The palm of Ada’s hand rubbed on top, and her fingers made out the shape of him through the thin material of his last layer of clothing.

She raised her eyebrows, letting out a chuckle, Leon winced.

She uncovered him, while gazing right into his eyes. He bit his lip after feeling free of the confinements of his own clothing.

Ada smirked, giving him a one-over before her eyes settled in his unrestrained hardon. She gasped, licked her lips, awed and excited, even if she had felt him moments before.

Leon was _big_. Everywhere.

She had no grand expectations of what she had not seen of his body, but the stark contrast between his adorable baby face and his very large cock was astonishing, to put it in a simple term.

She ran the palm of her hand over his length, smiling in complete amusement.

“Ada…”, Leon blurted in his cute, small voice, making himself feel slightly humiliated because it was the only word he could utter in the past minutes. He couldn’t find anything else to say; she was physically smaller than him, but her presence was commanding, and control of the situation was entirely hers. 

“ _Leon, you big, big boy_ ”, her mind sang and almost made her laugh, but she mostly kept composure to not make him feel shyer than he already seemed to be.

Ada grasped his cock in her hand, stroked him a couple of times and got up to sit next to him, finding a comfortable position to hover her upper body over him.

Her free hand tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“So you _are_ a big boy” she mischievously smirked to him, his ears went redder. She wondered if he ever hurt anyone with that huge dick of his. 

He breathed loudly. “Your hands are just small”, Leon responded sheepishly, and Ada replied with a laugh.

With her hand on the base, she held him steady and leaned onto him, dropping a dollop of saliva on her palm, jerking him up and down afterwards.

He groaned louder, shifting his position, knowing he wouldn’t last much.

“Do you like this, Leon?” she inquired; he nodded, accompanying the gesture with a small “yes”.

She put two fingers in her mouth, to play with his nipples afterwards. She was trying to mess him up.

He lifted his hips, as she spat on her palm once more. She realized his pants were very restrictive, and shortly let go of him to attempt at pulling his clothes down. He squirmed to aid her, getting nowhere. Leon quickly sat up, reaching almost desperately to his pants. Once he got one leg out, she pushed his shoulder, making him groan as he lied flat on his –rather uncomfortable– mattress.

He rocked his hips against her fist, which satisfied her; she held his cock at the base, lowered herself onto it. Leon moaned as he felt Ada’s lips engulf the head, grabbing fistfuls of bed sheet.

She ran her tongue along his length, massaging his balls simultaneously. She didn’t even attempt to take his giant dick all the way.

Once she was content, she crawled back up to meet his lips, her fingers firmly gripping his hard cock. Ada jerked her hand tightly and mercilessly around him, Leon lifted his hips again and whined very loudly, betraying his embarrassment.

“I like it when you moan” she affirmed right before claiming his mouth again.

His breathing became more erratic and his body moved accordingly as well.

“Ada… Wait” he muttered, keeping his eyes half-lidded. “I’m so close”, Leon added with a cry. “What… about you?”

She slowed her wrist down after his question.

“I’ll take care of that. Later.” She disclosed, serenely. “Right now, it’s you.”

The speed of her strokes picked up, making Leon moan once more. After a long time of not knowing what exactly to do with his hands, he held her body and head, to kiss her as deeply as he could.

“Ah. Fuck… Ada” he sobbed and repeated the last word a few times. 

He finally came, pushing his hip frantically for several seconds, shaking and whining open-mouthed against Ada’s lips.

When he relaxed his body, Leon looked at Ada’s eyes that shone in satisfaction. She smiled and let him loose.

She averted her eyes towards her hand and chuckled.

He felt ashamed of his hot cum pooled on his abdomen, spilled all the way to his chest and on Ada’s hand.

She called him a good boy before licking her fingers. Leon watched her with a look of genuine shock in his face.

He sighed, opening and closing his eyes slowly, as Ada massaged his scalp. He was tired, sleepy, guilty of letting Ada do all the work and hogging the pleasure.

“Ada?”, he languidly uttered. “I’m sorry.”

She asked why he apologized, while contemplating if she should lick his cum clean off his body but also thinking he looked adorable in that state.

He held her close to his body, enjoying the afterglow.

“For being so selfish. I did nothing for you.”

She took a deep breath, looking up to the white ceiling of his government-assigned-prison-disguised-as-a-home. “Don’t worry, Leon. You did enough, and very well.”

Ada smiled before giving him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips.

She gazed at his alarm clock. The night still had a long way to go, maybe she would stay until he fell asleep.

Sure, she was very wet and in extreme need for release, but she would endure it. A night with Leon wasn’t common. She had to savor it.

Ada tried really hard to not think of riding his adorable face and how good he’d probably be at oral.

The short-lived blowjob almost betrayed her, but she couldn’t give him much on the first time. She wanted to gift him just a taste, to keep him eager for the next time. She ended up much more eager to have more of him.

She pictured his expression when he felt her fingers inside him. Imagining him now would be much easier than before too.

Ada also thought of how riding his big cock would feel like. 

She groaned lowly and mentally slapped herself, covering her eyes with her arm, breathing in and out slowly.

She was _so_ horny. Seconds passed in slow motion and it felt like an eternity until Leon was fast asleep.

Without any noise, she dressed again, gathered her belongings and exited Leon’s place by the balcony.

 

She was missing him already.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should have added the last Ada parts or left them for a future chapter. Maybe the next chapter of this one will be Ada finally getting off.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
